mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Inachus
In Greek mythology, Inachus ( ) personified the Inachus River, the modern Panitsa that drains the western margin of the Argive plain.TheoiProject:Inakhos Though John Lemprière euhemeristically asserted in 1812 that he was king of Argos, with a confident date of circa 1856 BC modern mythologists understand Inachus as one of the river gods, all sons of Oceanus and Tethys and thus to the Greeks part of the pre-Olympian or "Pelasgian" mythic landscape; in Greek iconography, Walter Burkert notes,Burkert, Greek Religion, 1985: "Nature deities" 3.3, p.175 the rivers are represented in the form of a bull with a human head or face. In the Danaan founding myth, Poseidon had dried up the springs of the Argolid out of anger at Inachus for testifying that the land belonged to the ancient goddess, Hera; to counter this drought, Danaus sent his daughters to draw water. One of them, Amymone, in her search lay with Poseidon, and he revealed to her the springs at Lerna.Pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheke 2.1.4 (TheoiProject: on-line text). As rivers are generally fertile, Inachus had many children, the chief of whom were his two sons, Phoroneus and Aegialeus or Phegeus, and his two daughters and Philodice, wife of Leucippus. The mother of these children was variously described in the sources, either the primeval ash-tree nymph Melia, called the mother of Phoroneus and Aegialeus, or Argia (his sister), called the mother of Phoroneus and Io. Io is sometimes confused as the daughter of Inachus and Melia but she is the daughter of Inachus alone. Io was born from Inachus' mouth kind of making her Inachus and Melia's daughter because she was born while Inachus was married to Melia. Aside from the Inachians of whom he was simply the back-formed eponym, his other children include Mycene, the spirit of Mycenae , the spring nymph Amymone, Messeis, Hyperia, and possibly Teledice. In one founding myth of Argos, Inachos founded the city after rendering the province of Argolis inhabitable again, following the deluge of Deucalion. Sophocles wrote an Inachos, probably a satyr play, which survives only in some papyrus fragments found at Oxyrhyncus and Tebtunis, Egypt; in it Inachos is reduced from magnificence to misery through the unrequited love of ZeusPerhaps Chthonic Zeus, Zeus-Plouton, Richard Seaford suggests (Richard Seaford, "Black Zeus in Sophocles' Inachos" The Classical Quarterly New Series, 30.1 (1980), pp. 23-29. for his daughter Io; Hermes wears the cap of darkness, rendering him invisible, but plays the aulos, to the mystification of the satyrs; Argos and Iris, as a messenger of Hera both appear, a "stranger" turns Io into a heifer at the touch of a hand, and at the end, apparently, the satyrs are freed from their bondage, to become shepherds of Inachos., Die Netzfischer des Aischylos und der Inachos des Sophokles (Munich: Beck) 1938. An additional papyrus fragment of Sophocles' Inachos was published in 1960.Rudolph Pfeiffer, Ein neues Inachos-Fragment des Sophokles (Munich:Beck) 1958; R.J. Carden, The Papyrus Fragments of Sophocles (de Gruyter) 1974. In Virgil's Aeneid, Inachus is represented on Turnus's shield. Compare the Inachos or Brimos of the Eleusinian Mysteries. Argive genealogy in Greek mythology Notes Category:Sea and river gods Category:Greek gods Category:Greek mythology Category:Kings of Argos Category:Ancient Argolis br:Inac'hos bg:Инах ca:Ínac de:Inachos (Mythologie) el:Ίναχος (μυθολογία) es:Ínaco eu:Inako fr:Inachos ko:이나코스 lt:Inachas nl:Inachus (Mythologie) pl:Inachos pt:Ínaco ru:Инах (мифология) sl:Inah sr:Инах fi:Inakhos sv:Inachos (mytologi) uk:Інах (міфологія)